Bring me to life, or let me disappear
by Lohis
Summary: Viper, a prodigy over metal, crash lands on Earth due to a mistake by a white wrecker, and a new chapter in her life starts, one that connects the past, present and future. Pairings OcxKO, OcxSS, OcxWJ.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of a fanfic requested by Dragonmaster789, (I hope it turned out okay.) I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. ^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my Oc (Ionette), Dragonmaster789 owns Ocs (Viper, Airazor, Ravage, Navi, Nightshade and Blaze) and the rest is owned by Hasbro.  
Rating: Safe T, with a bit of cursing in Cybetronian and someone making a pass on someone. **

* * *

_Some time ago, a prodigy, one who could understand metal and its forms, was sparked. The coloring of her armor, blue with hints of lavender, was like her mother's, her wisdom the same as her mother's. But upon the discovery of something most forbidden her father killed the femme that had sparked the child prodigy and tried to extinct the sparkling as well. But the child escaped her father's grip and disappeared. Still some, more courageous ones, say that in a certain light, the silver of her father's armor would glister among the gentle lavender -thus, she'd be found._

"Viper! Hey, down here!" A female voice called from a dark pit by the femme's feet.

"Hunh?" The lavenderish-blue Cybertronian kneed by the edge and looked down. The small moon they were on was barren and only occasional dust vortexes swept the ground.

"Yeah? You found it yet?" Viper asked.

With a sigh the voice answered, "I would've if someone had shown the light as promised."

"Oh, sorry!" Viper smiled and hit her front lights on her chest. "Better?" She asked and looked at her friend with a small twinkle in her lavender optics.

The bit older femme nodded slightly and moved a couple of boulders away.

"It was here", she mumbled and examined the prints on the wet clay.

"What?"

"You heard me, Viper. Someone beat us to it, and by the looks of it, not even by a solar cycle." The black and silver femme said and climbed swiftly out of the hole.

"I bet their ion trail is still warm", Viper smiled and picked up a scanner. She walked a few steps to every direction searching for the trail the other femme stepping aside whenever Viper came close to pumping into her.

"Yup, they took off here and headed towards the Garran system", the lavender-blue femme stated, "They really didn't try to hide their exhausts in any way. Quite foolish."

"Or cunning. It might be a trap." The older femme muttered silently.

"Come on, Ionette! You think everything is a trap!" Viper exclaimed slapping gently at her friend's shoulder. "You should learn to take it easy. Being all grim won't get you anywhere."

Ionette looked at her old comrade and friend behind her left-optic-covering mask. Her silver optic flickered quickly stating she took the advice as a joke.

"It got me this far", she answered and transformed to her jet alt-form.

"Whatever, think you have enough energy to carry me too?"

"I do", the silvery-black jet said, "if you haven't put on weight since the last flight."

The grounder gave her a venomous glare and jumped onto her wings as the jet took off following the ion exhausts.

* * *

"We there yet?" Viper asked as she clung to the flyer beneath her as some meteor ruble shot past her helm.

"We're getting close", Ionette mumbled and looped around a large meteor, "I think they're heading to the Garran Pass –rest stop."

Viper pondered a bit before replaying: "Isn't a known pit stop for many dirt-under-the-armor Cybetronians?"

"Yeah, a lot of black market stuff. A good place to find a job these days."

"Ionette, are you saying you don't like my company or the work we do?" The lavender-blue femme scoffed and jumped off onto the landing plaza.

"No", her friend sighed and transformed.

"Good, let's go find our relic", Viper smiled victoriously and headed to the bar door.

* * *

The door opened with a _woosh_ and immediately a thick smell of high grade, burning metal and other unidentified things hit the girls' scent receptors.

"Smells like home", the younger femme said with a grin on her faceplates.

"You burn LME in your place?" Ionette asked and arched an eyebrow fanning the smell away with her servo.

"Oh, you mean Liquid Metal Energon? No, I don't do drugs, they mix up my speed sensors."

"That's the only reason?"

Viper looked at her disbelievingly. "You know how much I love to race. Anyway, let's get the job done, I have a project to return to."

The silvery-black jet nodded and looked around. Her optic skimmed through the crowd before starting towards a group of mechs on the far corner of the bar. Viper hurried after her.

The jet stopped next to the group, folded her servos and eyed them quickly. Everyone returned her gaze.

"What ya want?" One of the mechs, a big dark green flyer, growled.

"Just the Pre-Golden age relic you're hiding behind your back", Viper said and pointed at the mech as to strengthen her point.

"I don't got no relic and if I did, I wouldn't hand it to such fragile creatures. Now run along to your spark parents and leave the big boys to their business."

Ionette tilted her helm down a bit which hid her visible optic and drummed her clawed fingertips against her upper servo.

"That meant to scare us?" Another mech spoke out.

"No", Viper said and shook her helm, "but this is!" She drew her sword and placed its tip on the green mech's throat.

A nervous chuckle rose from the mech. "Ladies, ladies, let's not be too hasty! Whatever your employer is paying you, I'll double it!"

"Double?" Viper muttered.

"Really now?" Ionette asked switching her weight around, "And I thought we were in a hurry."

"Well", The lavender-blue femme mumbled, "I would need another Velocitronian semi chemical positron engine…"

"And getting twice the amount of screechons would be… acceptable." The silver-black jet agreed.

The green flyer glanced at the girls and gently pushed the tip of the sword aside. "Well, it just happens to be that I am in possession of two said engines, top quality too, if I may say."

"Oh, would you please go lick someone else's tailpipe? You're making me want to slice your spark chamber right out of your chassis." The jet growled and watched as the energon escaped from all of the mechs' faceplates.

"Right, my bad, ma'am." The big mech hurried to say.

"Better…" Ionette mumbled and looked at her friend giving an accepting nod.

"We'll take your offer. Give us the two engines and 1 million screechons and you can keep the relic", the grounder smiled.

"And your sparks." The jet added.

"1 million?! Are you crazy?!" One of the mechs, a slender brown jet this time, shouted and unlatched his wing blade. Viper flipped her sword and slashed the mech's blade into two. The jet looked stunned at the handle of his ex-sword. Someone from the group gave a low whistle.

"I wouldn't try if I were you", Viper chuckled and rested her sword on her shoulder. A fear filled, silent atmosphere clung over the group and some of the other low-ranking warriors had turned their optics from their high grade to the scenario being played in front of them.

"Um… High grade anyone?" The big dark green mech muttered holding out a cup.

A sigh escaped the silvery-black jet's lips.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve?!" Viper shouted over the roar of the Velocitronian engines.

"Easily. If you haven't figured it out already, you are quite an attractive femme." Ionette mumbled leaning against the back wall of Viper's lab.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, don't give me the lecture about discreet behavior. I'm a scientist, for Primus's sake! It's not in my programming to smile and giggle sweetly when some mech makes a pass on me."

The jet tilted her helm and scoffed lightly. She watched as Airazor, one of Viper's first creations and friends, handed the grounder tools from the tool box before answering: "And that shows. I'm amazed that you can actually find anything from this… scrapheap."

"Well", Viper said sliding away from under the ship, "I have been trying to get the Scrappie up and running."

"Scrappie?" Ionette arched an eyebrow.

"Aha, this ship. All of the inner functions are already online. All I needed was an engine."

"And you got two."

The lavender-blue femme grinned happily. "Can you believe our luck? These things are rare to come by."

"And still you complain about the green mech making his move on you?" The older femme asked now lowering her servo on the outer shell of the space ship.

"I'm more into lean curves and speed, not cargo ships defying the laws of science."

"But a mech who can compete with your fighting skills would be nice, eh?"

Viper answered with a laugh. "You know me too well. For example, you remember that slick air squadron commander back on Cybertron before the war started? Just thinking about him makes my energon run hot!"

Ionette's face drew dim. "But Viper, you weren't even…"

"Old enough to think about crushes? Ha, that's exactly what they said about me and science. And look what I have done! Take Ravage and Airazor for instance", The smaller femme said pointing at the two bots working nearby, "They're fully operating, capable of feeling and forming speech, and I built them way before you had even let go of your spark parents."

"Low blow, Viper. You know I grew up on the streets and alleys of lower Kaon."

"Just emphasizing my point. I'm sorry 'nette, I didn't mean to hurt you." The lavender-blue femme said placing a servo on her friend's shoulder.

The jet leaned against the ship and sighed: "I hate when you call me that… Apology accepted."

Viper smiled cheerfully and grabbed the taller femme by the servo. "C'mon, let's go for a test flight!"

* * *

Scrappie shot past the Rings of Regulon 4 on a steady course. The blue ship glistered in the shine of the Regulan Nebula it was passing.

"Nice, isn't it?" Viper asked proudly. "Just listen to the engines! And can you feel how stable Scrappie is? Do you wanna see the blasters?"

Ionette shifted on her seat. "Maybe next time, you wouldn't mind slowing down a bit? There are limits around inhabited planets…"

"Seriously, Ionette. When have you paid attention to other life forms beside yourself? You sure the long flight from the barren moon to the Garren Pass didn't exhaust you too much?" The lavender-blue femme asked worriedly and looked at her friend. "Your faceplate is paler than normally…"

"I know it is, because you're not paying attention while FLYING! STEER LEFT!" The jet snapped pointing at an incoming laser blast.

The ship looped left around it and regained its course.

"Ha! Easy!" Viper exclaimed not noticing the older femme clinging to the seat beneath her with dear spark.

A chirp from the back caught the grounder's attention.

"Ionette, take the wheel. There's something wrong with Navi!" She shouted and rushed to the lab side of the ship.

"What?" the jet mumbled and grabbed the controls. "But we're in the middle of a fight!"

"Don't care!" Viper answered back and closed the hatch. "Do what you do best!"

The jet looked at the closed door. "Who's Navi?" She thought before an explosion outside dragged her back to the starting battle.

* * *

Scrappie was caught between two fighting ships. The other, white with silver, red and green stripes here and there, was constantly firing at the dark blue, almost black jet-shaped ship.

"Well, this is nice…" Ionette mumbled and steered out of the battle zone. She flew the blue ship behind some floating debris and engaged the autopilot.

"What in the pit is going on?" The silvery-black jet asked as the lab door slid out of the way. She was met with an interesting sight.

Viper, as well as Ravage and Airazor, were all holding a small, no bigger than one of Ionette's fingers, robot in their palms and gently rubbing their backs.

"Don't make me ask again…" The jet mumbled and turned around not being able to bear the sight.

"Oh, Navi was just a little scared of the racket outside. And when I calmed Navi down, both Nightshade and Blaze got jealous and Ravage and Airazor needed to help me out. How's the battle?" Viper said gently cooing Navi as she answered.

"Fine, it's not about us. What are… those… they?" Ionette asked pointing at the tiny being in Viper's arms.

"Minicons, and good friends of mine." The lavender-blue grounder smiled. "They help me out with my research."

"I'll leave you to your… tender moment. I'll try to get us to a safer place." The jet turned and walked towards the controls.

She never got to them.

* * *

A warm breeze swept over the smaller femme's faceplate and the ground felt soft.

"Hey…"

Viper's optics came online slowly and she needed to squint a bit first due to the bright light.

"You okay?" A deep, raspy male voice asked.

"I think so… Where… what happened?" She said and rose to a sitting position just to be pushed down by the three minicon-siblings jumping to hug her chassis. "Oh! It's great to know your okay as well!" Viper laughed as the small 'bots chirped and beeped in joy.

She turned her lavender optics to look at the mech beside her to be met with clear blue optics and a white mech.

"What a cutie…!" The femme gasped and quickly turned her blushing face away.

"Uh.. Thanks, I guess." The mech said and cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about your ship. I didn't mean to shoot you down. The 'con played a trick on me."

"What?" Viper uttered and rose up from the dusty ground.

A pile of bend, burning metal and leaking energon met her gaze. There in front of her was Scrappie, completely ruined, inseparable from the mech's ship.

"Ravage! Airazor!" She yelled and sprinted towards the smoking debris. A servo shot around her waist and pulled her back.

"Don't be a fool, kid! It's gonna blow!"

"Let me go! I need to save them!"

"There was no one in there when I went to get you out!" The mech grunted and pushed the femme to the ground as the flames hit the energon tanks.

The mess went up with a loud _kaboom_ and cindering pieces of metal fell over the two bots.

"No!" Viper cried out and fell to her knees.

The mech stood silent next to her unsure of what to say. Tears started to form on the femme's lavender optics when a snarl rang in the stillness.

"Ravage?" Viper whined as her cooling systems hitched for air. A shadow shot past the survivors. "Airazor?"

Round the burning heap of metal a feline-shaped bot came running with a falcon just overhead it.

"Guys! You're okay!" The small femme exclaimed and hurried to hug both of them.

"Well, this just warms my spark", the mech chuckled at the scene.

"Sorry for shouting at you.. uh…" Viper started.

"The name's Wheeljack. And you?"

"Viper. Nice to meet you!" The femme said smiling at the taller mech. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where we are?" She asked looking around the dusty canyons and sand dunes.

"I do, kid", the white mech said opening his com-link, "welcome to Earth."

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Comments, reviews, requests, ideas -all are welcome. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette. Viper, Airazor, Ravage and the minicons belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: Safe T**_

* * *

Ionette watched from behind a boulder as a green vortex opened by the wreckage and four 'bots came through. She recognized the last one as none other than Optimus Prime, the bearer of the Matrix and supreme commander of the Autobot army.

The silver-black jet dodged down as the group's small femme scouted their surroundings. "All safe." Ionette could hear her say. The vortex closed and disappeared behind them.

"Jackie!" The biggest of the four, a green mech exclaimed and lifted the white mech off of his pedes in a friendly manner.

Upon closer examination the quiet jet was able to identify the two as Wreckers; The white one being Wheeljack and the big green lump of metal Bulkhead, and by the radio static she had been following, they were the only Wreckers left.

"Hi Bulk, nice to… _ugh_… see you too", Wheeljack stated and was set down with a loud _thump_.

"It gives me great joy to see that you were able to survive from the unfortunate crash", the tall red mech said in the calm tone he was known for and pointed at the smoking debris.

"Yeah", came a short answer from the white Wrecker, "but I wasn't the only lucky one." He turned and gestured Viper closer.

She eyed the four Autobots cautiously before taking a step forward the minicons still clinging to her frame. Optimus nodded to the lavender-bluish grounder and placed his big servo on her shoulder.

"By the Allspark, I am truly happy to see you again, Viper."

All of the other 'bots exchanged confused looks. The femme giggled to this and smiled at the crowd.

Placing her smaller hand over Optimus's she said: "I am happy to see you too, mr. Prime, sir."

The additions of _mister_ and _sir _to his name made Optimus tilt his helm a bit in embarrassment. This didn't go unnoticed by the other Autobots, not to mention Ionette who recorded the fact for later use.

"I haven't heard of you after you were forced to leave Cybertron in the first tides of the War. I am surprised how much you have grown up. The last time I saw you, you were a mere sparkling."

"Yeah", the lavender-blue femme mumbled and avoided optic contact before replying in a happier tone: "But now I'm here, so no reason to feel grim of the past."

"So, were you traveling alone?" Arcee asked, eyeing the other femme cautiously.

"Uh", Viper started, unsure what to say of Ionette.

"Hey 'Cee! Give the kid a break; she just survived a crash by a spark beat!" Bulkhead said nodding towards the wrecks.

Pouting the motorcycle sighed and relaxed a bit. Viper smiled at the green Wrecker who winked at the small femme.

"It seems you have already met Wheeljack, but it's rude of me not to introduce you to the rest of the team. The one standing behind you is Bulkhead and they are Arcee and Bumblebee", Optimus said gesturing to each Autobot.

Bumblebee emitted a series of bleeps and waved his hand as a hello.

The young femme blinked at this. "A damaged voice box…? Intriguing!" She walked over to the yellow sports car.

"Not a bad alt mode, what is it? Is it fast?" Viper asked and circled around the mech examining him.

Happy and proud of the attention he was getting, Bumblebee started explaining about his Earth based vehicle form and of its durability, acceleration, brake control and other specialties with his normal bleeps, beeps and buzzes. The grounder femme nodded her helm and asked a couple of clarifications. The rest of the 'bots smiled at this; be it the comicality of the situation or the enthusiasm both grounders seemed to be sharing.

A scraping noise caught the group's attention.

"Who are they?" Bulkhead asked pointing at two bots who were scouring the wreckage.

Viper stopped examining Bumblebee and turned to look at her friends. "Oh, they're Ravage and Airazor. They help me around with my research." She said smiling.

Arcee tapped her forearm thoughtfully. "I have a feeling I have seen them before…"

"Hunh?" The lavender-bluish femme mumbled and glanced at her two friends. "Hey, Ravage, Airazor! Come here, will ya?"

The beasts put down the metal plating they were moving and walked over to the others.

"Have you met her before?" Viper asked gesturing towards Arcee. The beasts looked at each other before nodding their helms.

"Interesting. Where?" she muttered quietly.

Ravage scratched his helm a bit before shrugging.

"Well, I don't think it was anything bad. It will come back, I guess", Arcee said sighing.

The Autobot leader nodded in agreement. "Ratchet, send the ground bridge." Optimus said through his comlink and the vortex appeared once again.

"Just wait till you meet Ratch!" Bulkhead laughed and guided the lavender-bluish femme through the bridge the others close behind.

Watching them leave the wreckage area, Ionette transformed and took off to the skies.

* * *

On the Nemesis the Decepticon officers were on the command bridge. The dark, slender intelligence officer was decoding the Iacon database, as the 'con medic Knock Out and First lieutenant Dreadwing stood close by discussing over new Energon mines. The doors slid away with a _swoosh_ and a tall, silver mech walked in. He passed his two bowing officers and halted behind the silent mech.

"Any progress, Soundwave?" Megatron's deep voice asked.

The tapping halted for a second before a gauge popped up on top of the Iacon decryption.

"Excellent. Any new minable Energon resources?" The Decepticon leader inquired turning to his second-in-command.

"Yes, master. One large deposit and two smaller side mines." Dreadwing answered.

"Well well, what a progressive day this seems to be", Megatron chuckled with a grin and headed towards the door placing his servos casually behind his back. He halted halfway and spoke over his shoulder: "Has there been any contacts today?"

"None, milord", the dark blue jet answered puzzled of his master's question, "Why?"

The silver gladiator resumed his walking and left the bridge.

After passing a couple of guards in the corridor Megatron unlatched his sword and spoke out to the emptiness of the hallway: "Come out, I know you're here."

A shadow flicked behind a pillar and a femme stepped out to the lights. A surprised look ran through the Decepticon Lord's face plates before settling to a malicious grin.

"Ionette, it has been a while."

The silver-black jet bowed.

* * *

"But Optimus! She's the one who started the Scraplet infestation! You seriously can't let her wander around the base more or less let her continue her questionable experiments!" The Autobot medic cried out.

"Ratchet, I understand your worry old friend, but I have no intention to turn an Autobot away from home and safety."

"Besides the Scraplets weren't programmed to be 'bot eaters, they were designed to dismantle the sparkless piles of metal on the home planet so that they can be reused. The reason they eat living metal… Well, you can thank the mad scientist for that." The lavender-bluish grounder said.

"Shockwave?" Arcee shot in. "That Con was more than unstable with his psyche, he might've done it."

"He got hold of my research files during the first waves of the War, I still haven't gotten them back. I really feel bad for losing the biophysical formulas… I didn't get to complete them." Viper mumbled sadness coloring her gentle smile.

Ratchet looked shocked. "You… You designed the metal compounds of the Insecticons? That was a scientific breakthrough in understanding the link between the spark, organic substance and living metal!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Ravage's and Airazor's help", the lavender-blue femme said gesturing at her friends who seemed taken by the compliment.

"Enough of the nerd talk! What do you transform to? A race car or a motorcycle? And what are they? Do they transform also?" the young Japanese girl said jumping down from the metal bar she was sitting on and running to Viper and to the minicons by her feet.

"I found the discussion interesting", Raf said clearly sad that the subject was changed.

"Well we aren't all kid geniuses!" Miko scoffed.

"Noting that we are the only kids here", Jack put in between the arguing duo.

"Whatever", the girl mumbled and folded her arms.

A signal beep cut the forming storm between the humans and Ratchet walked over to the computer.

"It seems to be an energon signature." He said triangulating the coordinates. "And a weak one."

"Oh no!" Viper hitched and mentally face palmed herself.

"Do you know who this bot is?" The medic asked turning around to look at the femme scientist.

"Yes. It's Ionette."

* * *

_**Well that's for chapter two. Sorry for it being a bit short. Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are welcome. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette. The three minicons, Airazor, Ravage and Viper belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: Safe T**_

* * *

"_Why are you here?" Megatron asked retracting his blade. _

_"She's in the Autobot base", came a short reply. _

_The Decepticon leader looked at his loyal subordinate before nodding. "Do what you must."_

_ The jet bowed slightly and vanished back to the shadows._

* * *

"I must go", Viper said pacing to the ground bridge. "Please."

"Hnh, very well. I'll bring the medical kit", Ratchet mumbled and set off towards his lab.

"No!" the grounder femme cried surprising all in the room, "She doesn't let anyone else fix her circuits. Ionette regards it as a potential risk." Viper muttered apologizing.

"Yes yes, whatever. I am completely useless", the red medic grumbled to himself gaining a worried look from Optimus.

"Let us set off", Prime said, "main the ground bridge, Ratchet."

Gesturing them off, the old bot activated the portal. The structure lit up and Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus and Viper ran through.

"Hey Bulk,why aren't you going? You're missing the rescue showdown" Miko asked banging her fist lightly on her guardian's foot as the bridge closed.

"Because someone has detention to attend today", the green mech answered transforming to his truck alt mode and opening the front door, "Now get in."

"Ow, school on Saturday. What did you do to the history teacher now?" Jack laughed jumping onto the sofa and stretching out.

A gibberish filled grunt escaped the Japanese's lips accompanied with the loud bang of the front door. Rafael smiled to this and waved a small goodbye as the truck disappeared to the tunnel.

"You know, she never answered my question", Jack said to the young Hispanic who sat down on the stairs and opened his laptop.

"I don't think I wanna know", came his thoughts.

* * *

Ionette had chosen a remote mountainside as the contact point. The small cliff had an opening surrounded by trees and the wind howled over the site.

The area was a mess. Just the way it was meant to be.

All from the deep trench her _crash-landing_ had caused to the boulder on top of the jet's back were part of her plan, her carefully laid plan.

"Now to wait for the rescuers", Ionette thought and closed her optics to look unconscious.

She rarely faked passing out but the few occasions when she had had the need to do so not even a doctor had been able to tell by a glance whether she really was offline or playing a trick.

It had taken her awhile to set the stage and she was more than eager to find out if it would suffice. She could hear a ground bridge opening close by hoping it was the Autobots. It wouldn't really improve her status among the Decepticon elite to be found like... _this_.

Running pede steps came closer and the black jet identified them to belong to her partner. To recognize your ally's footsteps was one of the first things to learn when fighting a war in the shadows. And the shadow was the only place to do battle, in the silvery-black jet's opinion.

"Ionette..? 'Nette, you okay?" A worried voice asked placing a servo on the jet's dusty, bended wing.

Emitting a small gasp from her ventilation system the silent femme squinted her optics open a bit. She opened her mouth to answer but was silenced by Viper's finger.

"Shush, hang on. I need to get the boulder off of you…" The grounder femme began pushing the rock with her hands and her side.

Ionette looked up behind Viper and noticed the other Autobots closing in.

"Viper… Behind you", she whispered.

"Don't worry, they're here to help" Viper said glancing quickly behind her. The group didn't advance closer noticing the jet's cautious look.

"No, it won't move", the lavender-bluish femme scoffed taking a step back to ponder over other options.

"We can blast it", Arcee said tilting her frame a bit and placing a servo casually on her hip.

"Perhaps, but it would end in unneeded wounds and there is no guarantee the mountain wouldn't collapse on all of us. Bumblebee, give me a hand", Optimus asserted walking to the two femmes and wrapped his hands around the boulder.

The scout did so also and together the two mechs were able to lift the rock enough so that Viper could, half-dragging, pull Ionette from underneath it.

"You're heavier than I remembered…" the young femme wheezed and took a sharp intake of air.

"Thank you for the compliment", the older femme mumbled with a small quiver of a smile on her lips. She tried to stand up not wanting to look weak in the optics of the other 'bots but was quickly forced to sit down against the wall of the mountain.

"Don't even think about it!" Viper spat between clenched teeth, a habit she rarely practiced.

"Okay, I get it. You're in a bad mood."

"Nope, just worried of you."

The black-jet looked at the grounder femme behind her mask before lowering her helm.

"Oh, don't start that, 'Nette!" Viper muttered quietly not letting the others hear.

"Just get it over with…" Came the flyer's response.

With a badly suppressed sigh the lavenderish-blue femme proceeded to run systems diagnostic. The other Autobots stood a bit further away from the two, but Arcee's question reached them still.

"I haven't seen a Seeker Autobot after the battle by the Pit. After Jetfire…"

"I understand your concern, warrior, but if I may", Ionette said picking herself up against annoyed grunts from Viper, "I am no Seeker. I am one of the Voiceless ones."

"Voiceless?" The blue motorcycle questioned.

"The Voiceless were Cybertronians who stayed away from the politics of the War. They were regarded as top soldiers, clinging to their mission with all costs. Many of them disappeared to live with the creatures of the subterranean tunnels after the surface became… inhabitable." Optimus said in his neutral tone though remembering it did struck a chord.

"But why be called as the 'Voiceless'?"

"Because we had no, or we chose not to have any say in the political field. Many felt that their voice didn't matter and soon it changed so that the 'bots became… completely silent." Ionette mumbled and avoided optic contact with any of the fighters.

Viper placed her servo on her friend's wing plate and smiled gently.

"Come on 'Nette, you need to rest." She said and wrapped a servo around the flyer's shoulders to support her.

"You know I hate that name and still you decide to use it…?" An inquiry like statement was heard from the silvery-black jet.

"Yup, it's the only way to lighten up that grim face of yours."

Prime and Arcee smiled to this as the yellow sports car tilted his helm in confusion.

"Don't worry your processor with it 'Bee", the pinkish-blue femme chuckled and winked at the other femmes. Viper giggled to this.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to be here…!" Miko thought frustratingly tapping her foot to the floor.

The class room was screaming empty, except for the teacher who was reading the daily paper, the school's worst trouble maker and the Japanese exchange student.

"Psst, what did you do to get here?" The said boy chortled.

"None of your business!" Miko snapped back and turned her head to look out of the window.

The teacher pointed at the blackboard where with large with letters _QUIET!_ was written. The pinkish-brown haired girl growled and hit her head on the desk with a loud thump.

"I have to get out!" She thought and started to form a plan.

* * *

The five bots came through the ground bridge to meet four eager pairs of eyes.

"Wow", Jack breathed.

"She's a… Con?" Raf asked unsure what to think.

"No, she's cool. She's one of us", Arcee said and stepped aside as Viper helped their other guest on the med berth.

Remembering Viper's earlier scream Ratchet stayed further away, behind Bulkhead.

"We have been needing assistance for Primus knows how long, and in one day we get three!" The green mech exclaimed punching his fists together.

"Well, Wheeljack can hardly be called assistance. He causes more problems than we can afford!" The medic grunted and leaned against the guardrail. The green Wrecker scoffed to this.

"Well, the more the merrier", Jack said gaining a smile from Raf and long stares from the Cybertronians.

"Where is Miko?" The red tall mech asked looking around not finding the small girl.

"She's in detention", Bulkhead answered shrugging his shoulders, "Again."

"On a Saturday?" Arcee asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no idea what she did but I'm grateful for the moment of silence", Jack said looking over at the two femmes.

Ravage and Airazor had come to help Viper with the few repairs she had to make on Ionette.

"So, what's her story?" The dark haired boy asked pointing at the flyer.

"Don't really know", Arcee answered, "but I'm keen on finding out."

"I believe it would be best to leave the two alone, it has been a while since they have been in contact with other Autobots. And we have our own work to worry about", Prime said and resumed decoding the Iacon database.

"Quite right. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I require heavy lifting", Ratchet said and guided the two deeper into the base.

Before leaving the main area the medic looked over his shoulder and mumbled to Optimus. "Keep an eye on those two. I wouldn't want any of my equipment… misplaced."

"Fear not, my friend. They would not do such a thing", Optimus assured the doubtful bot who left to join the other two.

Tapping the metal bar with his finger a thought popped into the black haired boy's head.

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside, hate to miss it sitting indoors", Jack hinted and winked at his guardian.

"Hop on kid", the motorcycle said transforming and revving her engine.

"See ya", the Darby boy said to Rafael running the steps down onto the bike. The two shot towards the exiting tunnel and left the roar of the engine echo in the silent base.

* * *

Mumbling something insensible with her head on the desk a familiar noise caught Miko's attention. She shot up straight and glanced around.

The teacher was still reading the newspaper and the troublemaker had fallen asleep on the chair. Looking outside she caught a glimpse of a blue motorcycle and a boy dressed in grayish clothes ride by.

"Oww, he'll pay for that…!" The Japanese uttered and clenched her fists.

She blew a loose strand of hair off of her face and put on an innocent smile.

"Mrs. Teacher, ma'am", Miko started and blinked cutely, "may I go to the bathroom?"

She took the scuffle of the paper as a yes and shot out of the room. Looking each way when walking in the corridor she slipped to the lobby and out of the doors.

"Can't keep me where I don't want to be!" The Japanese exclaimed to herself and jumped down the school steps and ran across the street and into an alley away from sight.

"And now to call for pick up", she laughed and dialed Bulk's number.

But static was the only response.

* * *

Ionette stood up from the berth as Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked in. The sports car beeped something. The flyer looked at the scout and tilted her helm.

"'Bee asked if you're feeling all right." The light-brown haired human said stopping typing for a moment.

The black jet nodded.

"Good, may I have my lab back now?" The red medic scuffed and without answer stomped back to his experiments.

"Nah, don't mind Ratch, he's always like that", Bulkhead said and turned around as a honk rang in the base.

Jack and Arcee appeared from the tunnel laughing. The two mechs looked at each other before Bumblebee emitted a series of bleeps. Arcee transformed and smiled. "Yes, we did do something… funny."

"Funny being…?" Ratchet asked not looking at the others.

"Driving past the school, revving the engine and waving at Miko", Jack answered when another wave of laughter hit him and the femme.

"So you just had to rub it in, eh?" The Wrecker mumbled and folded his arms.

"Relax, it was a harmless prank. It's her own fault not doing the assignment", the boy protested and joined Raf on the stairs.

"Nevertheless, you could have been a bit… nicer to her", Optimus said rarely stepping in on the conversations of the other Autobots.

The black haired boy shrugged and turned to look at the two femmes standing a bit further away. "So, how are you feeling?"

Ionette glanced at the boy and placed a servo on her side.

"Fine", came a short reply.

"She isn't in for long discussions", Viper giggled and took a couple of steps towards the humans. "So, you're the life forms of this planet?"

"Yeah, the name's Jack, he's Rafael and the girl who was here before is Miko."

"Speaking of Miko I better go get her, the detention should be over soon." Bulkhead said getting ready to transform when Optimus cut in.

"That will have to wait, I'm afraid. I have decoded a new set of coordinates. We must get there before the Decepticons do."

"On it!" The green Wrecker and the blue motorcycle stated together.

Bumblebee punched his fists in anticipation. The four Autobots grouped by the bridge.

"Optimus sir", Viper said walking closer, "we want to help too."

The tall red mech looked at the young femme.

"I understand, but there is much for you to learn of this planet before engaging in a battle on its surface. And it would be better that the Decepticons wouldn't know of your existence. Remain here, for now", he said to the lavenderish-blue femme before turning to his team and shouting: "Autobots, roll out!"

The femmes, Jack, Raf and Ratchet looked at their team mates' backs before they vanished into the vortex. The medic turned the power off and returned to his experiments.

"Um, Ratchet?" Rafael called out to the old mech.

"Yes?" An unfocused mumble answered.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, go get Miko?"

Lifting his optics from the microscope he chuckled: "And let her run rampage here? Or more, play her guitar? No thank you." The medic waved his hand to this and shooed the others to leave him alone.

"Who is Miko?" Ionette asked from a safe distance.

"She's the third of us", Raf said thinking what the proper word was.

His mobile's ring tone split his thoughts.

"Hello?" The young boy answered setting his glasses better on his nose. "W-what?"

Jack, Viper and Ionette looked at the boy baffled.

"What's wrong?" The grounder femme asked leaning closer.

"It was Miko… Ratchet!" Raf yelled and ran to the angry medic.

"Didn't you understand not to bother me?" He grunted.

"Miko's in danger. Knock Out has her!"

"What?" The red bot uttered and dropped the measuring gauge. "Oh no, we better call Optimus."

"Who's Knock Out?" Viper asked confused of the sudden change of feelings in the air.

"A very disturbed Decepticon. There's no knowing what he'll do with Miko", Ratchet explained and paced quickly to the computer.

Typing in the trailing formula he pinpointed the girl's current location. "It's in the wasteland near here", he mumbled.

"I'll go." The lavenderish-blue femme stated and straightened her frame.

"Are you crazy? Optimus told you to stay put!" The medic argued.

"Perhaps, but I'm the only one who can help her", Viper shot back.

"No, I will go", Ratchet said.

"And leave us alone here? Don't think so. Besides, if Optimus called, I'd have no idea what to do. You stay, I go." The last part was more of an order than statement.

The white and red mech eyed the femme a bit before sighing. "I'll bridge you to the coordinates. It's away from houses but be on the lookout, and most of all call for backup."

"I'll come with", Ionette said and took a step forward.

"No, you're in no condition to fight", Viper said firmly.

"But…"

"Your physician's orders." With that the lavenderish-blue grounder ran through the open ground bridge and disappeared.

The silvery-black jet stared at the closing bridge and growled.

* * *

Stepping out from the green vortex the young femme dodged down and sprinted behind a boulder. She scouted her surroundings to find no one. Viper stepped out behind the rock and took a better look around.

Suddenly bright lights flashed behind her and a couple of shots were fired at her feet.

Jumping over the lasers the lavenderish-blue femme gripped her sword and turned to face the red sports car.

A low, long whistle echoed in the rocks around them.

"Who's this beauty?" The mech's sly voice said as he transformed.

Placing his free servo on his hip while holding the human girl in the other, Knock Out grinned at the Autobot femme.

Viper couldn't help but stare.

"What a handsome…!" were her only thoughts.

* * *

_**So that's for chapter 3, hope you liked it! ^^ Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are all appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the review mchap1154. ^^ I hope you all like the new chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette. Viper, Airazor, Ravage, Navi, Blaze and Nightshade belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: Safe T, a bit cursing in Cybertronian**_

* * *

"So, what does this Knock Out look like?" Ionette asked tapping her clawed fingertips to her side.

Ratchet mumbled something and brought up the 'Con's file.

Glancing at the picture the black jet slumped and sighed.

"Scrap."

* * *

The shining red mech placed the struggling human girl on top of a nearby rock formation.

"Stay here and watch as I dissect your precious rescuer", Knock Out chuckled gripping his staff and leaning casually to it as if sure of his victory. "Please, ladies first."

Plagued by mixed emotions; wanting to twist that smug off of his face and perhaps swoon into his arms, Viper set forth. She held up her sword and ran silently towards the mech ready to swing the blade to his side.

The sword and staff collided with each other sending sparks that danced in the air for a moment before dying out of exhaustion.

"Let the girl go!" The femme shouted jumping back to hit again.

"Don't blow your pretty tailpipe," the red sports car chuckled reflecting the hit away. "Shouting doesn't really suit you."

"Oh, and how would you know what fits me 'Con?" The lavender-blue femme scoffed swinging the sword dangerously close to the red mech's chassis.

A devilish chuckle rose from the mech's chest. "Let's just say that I'm what you could call… a professional when it comes to knowing what young femmes are like."

The grounder femme clenched her fist around the handle of the sword.

"Yeah? Well know this!" She yelled and kicked a pebble at the mech.

Easily flinching it away with his servo the sports car scoffed. "Is that all..."

A pede landed square on his faceplate causing deep gashes on the pale skin. Spinning around in the air Viper slammed her other foot at the back of the mech's helm. He fell face front on the dusty ground yelping as the femme stomped on his wheels.

"You'll pay for that!" The sly mech whined and transformed.

Viper jumped off of the car and tried to slash it with no luck.

"What's the matter? You are a grounder, aren't you?" Knock Out laughed and returned to his robot mode further away.

Annoyingly tilting his hip, the mech winked at the femme. Viper could feel her faceplates heating up and she hurriedly cleared her throat.

Miko looked at the femme's reaction disbelievingly.

"Come on! Kick his butt already!" She yelled and growled at the grinning mech.

"Now now, children stay away from adults' business", Knock Out lectured and waved his clawed finger scoldingly.

Viper suppressed a giggle and put on a serious face before sprinting at the mech.

"Say good night!" Knock Out chuckled and energized his prod.

The femme noticed this, but alas, too late. A zapping noise was heard accompanied with a loud thump.

The lavender-bluish femme blinked and sifted her gaze to the unconscious mech at her feet.

"What…?" She mumbled but was cut off by cheering behind her.

"That. Was. AWESOME! How did you do it?" The human girl shouted jumping up and down waving her hands victoriously.

"No idea," the femme bot answered and walked to Miko and gently lifted the human to her shoulder.

"Ratchet, a bridge, please."

* * *

Back in the base Rafael and Jack were pacing back and forth. As the green spiral appeared they lifted their gazes to meet a beaming Miko and a thoughtful Viper.

"It seems all went well?" Ratchet asked but did not wait for the answer. "I informed Optimus of this… incident." He mumbled looking at Miko.

Not wanting to meet the medic's stare the human occupied herself by playing with a loose strand of hair.

"I am speaking to you…!" The red and white mech snarled before scoffing and turning his back.

"Is he always like this?" The lavender-blue femme asked plucking the nodding human off of her shoulder plate and lowering her gently next to the boys.

Immediately the girl turned on her heels and glared at the dark haired boy. Jack shrugged his shoulders as a wordless _what?_. Viper smiled to this before locking optics with her friend who, in turn, didn't look so happy.

"What?" Viper mouthed innocently.

The jet stayed motionless only to shift her gaze to Miko as the Japanese called to her: "Wow, so you must be Ionette. Awesome! Are you a jet? Do you fly? Cool wings! Can you give me a lift someday?"

The silvery-black jet stared at the human unsure of what to say.

"Uh.."

"I take that as a yes," the girl grinned and winked at the older femme.

Ionette turned her helm away and sighed.

Smiling to this, the lavender-bluish femme giggled and looked around to find Ravage and Airazor. She found them in the far corner of the cave area examining… _something_ with the minicons.

"What are you doing?" She inquired and walked closer kneeling down by the small, minicon sized item. "What is it?"

A multitude of bleeps and chirps answered and Viper had to shush them down before letting Nightshade explain; it was her finding after all.

Interested of the commission, Miko ran up to the 'bots and scooped between Airazor and Ravage to see what was so interesting.

"Hey, that's my guitar!" She exclaimed and picked it up.

"Guitar?" The grounder femme tilted her helm and looked fascinated as the human pulled the strap over her shoulder placing her fingers on the small, long piece and the other hand high above her head.

"Ready?" The girl asked grinning.

"Oh no…" Ratchet mumbled and placed his servos on his audio receptors.

They all nodded. Miko's hand lowered and a strong, electric sound rang out and echoed for a long while in the cave. Ionette dug her fingertips to her hip plating and gritted her teeth. The minicons chirped excitingly and the beasts eyed the small human curiously.

"Fascinating," Viper muttered, "do it again."

Before Miko could oblige Ratchet called out angrily: "Do you mind? Someone has work to do!"

"Scrap," Miko and Viper sighed together.

Ionette sneered to this.

A flaring beep caught all of the beings', both bots' and humans', attention as Optimus's voice rang out: "Relic secured, open the bridge."

Typing in the coordinates the bridge lit up and Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through. The big green mech scanned around the room before noticing Miko wave at him from the middle of the other Cybertronians.

"Miko! You okay? Did he hurt you?" The wrecker asked as he hurried to his guarded one.

"Yup and no, it seems he only wanted a race. But instead he got a kicking-of-the-butt showdown from Viper. No worries, Bulk," the pinkish-brown haired girl said and gave a thumps up for the femme next to her.

"You're welcome," the grounder femme laughed and winked.

"You truly gave us a scare," Prime started and came forward holding a bow in his hand, "When Ratchet commed us we were badly engaged in a battle."

"So it was your luck that there happened to be other bots in the base," Arcee said and pointed at Viper and Ionette.

Miko twisted her face a bit getting ready to give a sharp comment as the elevator doors hissed open.

"Prime! What were you thinking in fighting the… WHOA!"

Ionette and Viper turned to look at the clearly older human who was gawking and pointing at the jet.

"Have you gone insane? What's a 'Con doing in here?" The man yelled after snapping out of the initial shock.

"Ow, to be called a 'Con twice in one day. Must be a record," Viper smiled shortly and placed her hand on her hip.

The jet looked at the human and folded her arms.

"Ionette is no Decepticon even though she bears wings, Agent Fowler. And as for the battle near the city of Las Vegas, I apologize for it. We did the best we could to keep the Decepticons away from the residential area," Optimus stated cooling the human down.

The man leaned at the railing and sighed: "I take your word for it. As for the wrecks, I got them hauled out of plain sight."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, but I'd be interested to find out more about your interstellar guests."

The Autobot leader nodded: "Perhaps they would like to introduce and explain their arrival themselves."

The lavender-blue femme straightened up.

"The name's Viper. Those two over there are Ravage and Airazor, the smaller ones are Navi, Blaze and Nightshade. They help me with my research. Getting here was really not in our plans but it sure was a ride," Viper said and glanced quickly at the jet before continuing:

"We were flying my ship in a solar system not so far from here when we got caught in a battle between Wheeljack and some 'Con. It seems the Con tricked Jackie and made him shoot at us. I was able to feel the hit but the next thing I remember was waking up on this planet."

"Wait, it was your plane but you have no idea what happened?" The human asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" The grounder femme started.

"I was flying. Viper was in the lab side calming the minicons." The black jet shot in.

"And you are?"

"Ionette. True enough, we got hit by friendly fire and, though my best attempts, I was unable to straighten the course. We were in a freefall towards this planet when another laser hit the cockpit. The blast shot me out of the ship and we both -the ship and I- entered the outer skims of the planet's gravity well. I tried to get back inside when a metallic thing slammed into me and pushed me off course. I lost consciousness when entering your atmosphere and woke up, under a rock, to Viper's running pede steps."

There was silence in the room.

"You got hit… by a _satellite_?" Miko asked disbelievingly."That only happens in movies!"

"So do talking gigantic robots –and here they are," Jack said gaining a familiar scoff from the Japanese.

"It must've hurt," Raf said, "falling through the atmosphere with all the friction and heat."

"I'm used to it," Ionette answered deciding that she liked the small boy –more than the human girl anyway.

"Okay, and this Wheeljack fellow?" Fowler asked shaking his head, trying to memorize it all.

"Off somewhere. Nothing can hold him," the green mech answered shrugging.

Arcee rolled her optics to this.

"So, how long are you going to be on the planet?" The pinkish-brown haired girl asked cheering up a bit.

"Well, as we do not possess any means of transportation off of this world, they- and we- are stuck here," Ratchet piped in sighing in the end.

"Sweet!" Miko screamed.

All eyes looked at her.

"What? Think about it: more 'bots to kick the 'cons!"

"You speak the truth, Miko, but there is much for them to learn of living on this planet," the tallest mech said and looked at all of the humans.

"Which means…" Jack started, turning to Raf and Miko.

"Choosing a vehicle form!" Raf finished, smiling.

"Ionette's mine!" the girl hollered lifting her hand up.

"Sorry?" Ionette mumbled and tilted her helm.

Viper noticed her comrade's stern look and cut in: "What if you come with me, eh? I'd love to learn more about this guitar."

"But I want to fly!" Miko protested.

"I bet Ionette will give you a ride anytime you want," the young femme smiled.

"I will?" The silvery-black jet mouthed and glared at her friend.

"Deal!"

"So, you want to go with Ionette?" Raf asked turning to the black haired boy.

"I'd love to, but my shift starts in 10 minutes. You go."

Rafael couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really? I have always wanted to see the ground from high above. Is it okay with you?" He said turning to look at the flier.

A small nod was her response.

"Well, let's get going then. I'm itching for a drive!" Viper giggled and followed the running Miko to the tunnel.

Jack looked at his cell.

"Uh, Arcee? I wouldn't want to rush you, but I'm so going to be late."

The motorcycle nodded transforming and drove out with the boy, passing the two girls on the way.

"Well they're in a hurry," Ratchet mumbled and returned to his lab work.

"Aren't we all?" Ionette mumbled and glanced one last time at the now empty tunnel.

* * *

_**So that's for chap 4. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the couple long dialogues. ^^' Comments, requests, reviews and ideas are all welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's chapter 5. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette, Ravage, Airazor, Viper and the minicons belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: safe T_**

* * *

The lavenderish-blue femme lay on her stomach looking at the passing vehicles.

"I'd like to have something like Bumblebee has," she said to the girl next to her.

"A muscle car? You're in the wrong state for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, this is Jasper Nevada, what do you think to find?" Miko said.

"I understand," Viper muttered and looked back at the road. Rusty pickups clanged on it.

"So, you do not have any other highway around here?"

"Nope," the Japanese answered when a thought hit her. "But there's a car show in the next town over."

A grin rose to the femme's faceplates.

* * *

"Optimus, is it just me or is there something strange about Ionette?" Bulkhead stated looking at the closing ground bridge before them.

Ratchet had bridged the black jet, Rafael and Agent Fowler to US Air force's main base to look for a suitable form, as Ionette had put it.

"I understand your worry, Bulkhead but we must understand that we are looking at her through a lens of doubt. Flying Autobots truly have been a rare sight on the battlefields but they are as valuable as anyone else," Optimus said walking to the computer to continue decoding the Iacon files.

"He didn't really answer my question, did he?" The green mech retorted to the yellow muscle car.

The younger mech tilted his helm and beeped twisting his optics.

* * *

The three walked through the bridge to a deserted army complex.

"I had the base cleared. Had to pull a couple of strings in Pentagon, so better be quick with the pick", the special agent said and guided them to the hangar bay.

Ionette pushed the doors open and stepped in after the humans.

"Wow," the boy breathed and pushed his glasses further up his nose, "That's a lot of planes."

"This is the best selection humans can offer?" The femme asked placing a servo on her hip eyeing the vehicles.

"Legally. Most of these are top secret projects." Came the agent's answer.

Rafael walked to the closest jet and running his hand on its frame asked: "So what kind would you be looking for?"

Walking down the center aisle, Ionette drummed her clawed fingertips to her sides.

"It's not what I'm looking for, it's what I'll be looking like. Alt mode is an essential part of us, our second nature, in a way."

"And you want wings?" Fowler asked cynical.

"It's not so much of wanting but sparking in to it."

The humans looked at each other and then at the femme.

"Say again?"

The silvery black jet sighed and shook her helm.

"Sparking is how we come to be in the world, and at that point our physiology is determined either towards the ground or the sky. There are some with a chance to choose either one -or both- but they are few and far between."

"So, what looks like you?" the boy asked and gestured at the large hanger bay.

"A most difficult question." The jet replied.

* * *

Dropping Jack by the KO drive Arcee headed back to the base. She was greeted with a brief nod from Optimus, a wink from Bulkhead, a wave from 'Bee and no indication of notice from Ratchet.

Hitting the brakes and transforming she noticed the two other mechs, Ravage and Airazor, talking to each other. Something in their posture caught the femme's attention.

The metallic bird gazed at the femme looking straight into her optics; and the warrior remembered.

_She had been driving, faster to reach the destination. Empty, metallic structures had gloomed over the road she was on, creating shadows and imaginary enemies everywhere._

_ She had been captured and interrogated by Starscream, the Decepticons' second-in-command, and later brought with another mech –Cliffjumper was his name- to Kaon where the 'Con scientist Shockwave was working on something big. And there, beside him, Airazor had been punching data formulas to the computer._

Visibly flinching Arcee activated her blasters and pointed at the two beasts. The whole base woke up to this.

"Arcee, what do you think you're doing?" Ratchet yelled setting down his experiment and looking at the femme.

"They're 'Cons, I saw them in Kaon with Shockwave before Cliff and I got bridged here."

Optimus turned around and stood still.

"Are you completely sure?" He asked and analyzed the situation in front of him.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had stopped their Cybertronian Basketball game and came closer ready to leap into action.

"Yes, they were both there, I'm sure of it," the motorcycle said.

The beasts looked at each other and shook their heads lifting their servos as a sign of succumb.

"No deal, 'Cons," the blue femme muttered and got ready to blast when a roar of an engine filled all of the bots' audio receptors.

"Wait!" Came Viper's voice as she transformed placing Miko on the floor and jumping between Arcee and her friends. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Oh, and how would you know?" The motorcycle femme snapped and pointed one of her blasters at Viper.

"Because I was there, remember? When Starscream brought you and the red mech into Shockwave's lab I was hiding behind one of the support beams getting ready to steal back the formulas he had stolen from me. Airazor and Ravage were undercover providing me with intel of the mad scientist's actions", the lavender-bluish femme explained pleadingly looking at the others.

"And you tell this to us now, because…?" Ratchet asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because I just remember it myself, the explosion of the space bridge most likely caused a temporary data loss in my memory banks. The memory hit me when Miko mentioned the loss of the red mech."

"But if you were there, spying, why didn't you help?" Arcee cried, gritting her teeth and narrowing her optics.

"I did, and they did," Viper sighed, "Airazor weakened the energon chains on your wrist so you could cut through them, Ravage disabled the alarm system and I sucker punched Shock wave away from you. Immediately after that you two ran through the bridge and us three tried to clear the explosion zone -with little luck."

"What ya mean?" The green mech cut in.

"Airazor lost his original wing, Ravage's spinal hydraulic system failed and I, uh, couldn't walk."

They all stared at the grounder femme. Arcee retracted her blasters and hitched a hiccup-like sound.

"Does she speak the truth from your perspective?" Optimus asked placing a servo on Arcee's shoulder.

"Y-yes, I was able to catch a glimpse of someone else a midst the battle but the thought quickly vanished under the raging fight. I… I'm sorry... I need to be alone," Arcee mumbled and walked further to the base with a hand on her forehead.

The Autobot leader watched her retreating back before turning to Viper: "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we are", the grounder femme forced a small smile on her face and nodded.

"I am sorry such painful memory was brought up."

"It's fine, luckily, back then, Ionette wasn't far away. She came to dig us up from underneath all the rubble. And after that incident I decided never to let her repair me or them," Viper said and pointed at the two beasts who were looking at the tunnel where Arcee had disappeared.

"Give her time, she's a proud warrior. You all can sort out your past at a later time," Ratchet assured the three and returned to his work, giving a brief nod to the cat-like mech.

"To have one's spinal hydraulic system fail, I feel for you," the medic mumbled and walked past.

"Luckily it didn't get torn off," the mech answered back.

The red and white mech's optics widened in shock. "You can speak?"

"Yes, but I have decided not to, for if there's nothing sensible to say, it's best to stay quiet."

"In that account, he's just like Ionette," Viper chuckled.

Her gentle laughter relaxed the atmosphere a bit and Optimus returned to his work as Bumblebee and Bulkhead resumed their game, Miko as a referee.

The apromixity sensor went off soon after and letting Ratchet continue his work, Optimus brought up the image. A sleek black Panavia Tornado –class jet with silver stripes was circling over the silo.

"Mind of letting me in?" A dry, quiet voice asked through the speaker.

"Opening the rooftop for you," Optimus answered and closed the image.

A minute later Ionette and Rafael walked in through the tunnel.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you can loop in the air like that," the boy exclaimed, "my hands are still shaking."

The yellow muscle car paid attention to this and beeped worried.

"Huh? No, I'm fine 'Bee. It's just a saying," Raf laughed and went to his guardian who picked him up and placed next to Miko on the stand where she was following the game.

"Ready?" The green Wrecker asked spinning the ball bent of pipes and pieces of metal on his finger.

The young scout nodded and the whistle went off. An enormous clang was heard and cheering from both kids.

The black jet walked to Optimus who turned to look at her.

"Agent Fowler wanted me to tell you that he'll be in debriefing for the recent events, but will stop by soon."

"Understood, thank you. It seems you were able to find a suitable alt form."

"Yes," Ionette mumbled, "the best one out of the human selection."

The jet walked past the commander and to Viper, who was greatly interested in the game before her.

"What do you think?" The lavender-blue femme asked when her friend was close enough to hear.

"The game or your alt mode?"

"Both!" Viper giggled and spun around.

"To hear my opinion you don't have to show off", Ionette grumbled and glanced at the players. "Okay and okay, I'd say."

"Okay? This is more than okay! Look at me. I have all the sweet luxuries human cars can offer."

"And how did you get said _luxuries_?" The red medic piped in from his lab.

"Um… Miko took me to this 'Car show', and I chose this: a Camaro," the grounder femme said and smiled sweetly.

Ratchet grunted and shook his helm mumbling to himself.

"And you didn't get any first-hand info of these _luxuries_?" The silvery-black jet retorted as if following the game.

"Well, if you're implying.."

"You know I don't imply. I'm stating."

Viper scoffed to this but didn't loose her cool for it. "To answer your unasked question: Yes."

"I knew Knock Out had something to do with this. How did you cope with him?"

"Quite easily, in the end. I mean, I got a bit sidetracked by his well waxed frame and the sleek form and race car alt mode and all of that stuff..."

"Don't forget good fighting skills."

"...And good fighting skills, but!" The younger femme lifted her finger as to emphasize, "he is WAY too cocky."

"So, not your type?" The flyer asked tilting her helm to look at the shorter femme.

"I wouldn't say yes, but..."

"You wouldn't say no. I know you Viper, better than you know me," Ionette sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The grounder pouted and turned her back on her comrade.

"Very cute, Viper, but I need to talk to you," Ionette said, grabbed the lavender-blue femme by the upper arm and pulled the Camaro after her.

"Weren't we just talking? Ionette, what's wrong?"

"A lot," the jet answered bluntly and stopped in one of the corridors.

"Viper, you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you."

Viper looked straight into her friend's optic. The flyer's emotionless face made the grounder uneasy.

"Tell me."

"I picked up an energon signature while on my way back here with Rafael."

"Yeah? So? I don't understand your point," the grounder said folding her arms.

Ionette straightened up to her full height, bent her wings completely against her back, and looking downwards to Viper's optics said:

"It was your father's."

* * *

_**That's for chapter 5. Thanks for reading! It's going to take me a long while to post the next chap (I'm a bit busy), but don't worry, I'm not going to forget this story. Please: comments, reviews, ideas and requests are welcome. ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, I'm writing fast... Here's chapter 6. Thank you for all the reviews! ^^ I hope you like the story and its new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette, Viper, Airazor, ravage and the minicons belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: T, with cursing in Cybertronian**_

* * *

"Ionette, don't even joke like that! You know what I think of my father! You know what he has done, to me and… mother," Viper cried clenching her servos and glaring at the taller femme.

"Which is why I thought you needed to know that he's here, on this planet," the jet mumbled lowering her tone to less-threatening than usually.

The grounder didn't answer and turned her helm away.

"I know this is… difficult for you," Ionette started but didn't get to finish her sentence as the lavender-blue femme ran past her deeper to the base.

The older femme sighed to this and a small smile crept to the corners of her mouth. Turning she headed back to the main area to stumble upon a colorful quarrel between the two human children.

"It was so a 3-point throw!" The girl grunted.

"No it wasn't. I got it on tape, see? Bulkhead gets 2 points," the boy reasoned showing his laptop to the Japanese girl who, in turn, paid no attention.

"Whatever," she muttered back folding her arms.

Their guardians had stopped playing for the moment and looked at each other.

"Humans," the green mech chuckled noticing the black jet eyeing them.

Ionette nodded to this slightly and walked past them to head towards the roof.

"Where are you going?" Came the calm voice of the Autobot leader.

"For a flight," the femme answered turning to face the tall red mech.

"Perhaps this is not the best time to embark onto the skies."

The jet tilted her helm ready to ask for further explanation as a melody caught her attention. The pinkish-brown haired girl seemed to be talking to someone through a small metallic device and momentarily glanced at the screen of said thing. The girl's expression changed dramatically.

"Scrap, Bulk! Put the pedal to the metal we have to go!"

"Why?" The Wrecker asked as the human came down the ladders with a small _thump_.

"Dude, it's six minutes to 11! If I don't make it back to my host parents' house by 11, I'm grounded for the rest of the school year."

"Speaking of which, I have to get going too," Rafael said and packed his laptop into his backpack.

"Was it your parents who called you?" Optimus asked and came forward.

"No, it was Jack. Wanted me to find out what's keeping 'Cee so long. he has a curfew after all." The girl answered and jumped on the passenger seat of the green truck before they sped off shortly followed by Bumblebee and Raf.

"Curfew?" Ionette asked and looked at Optimus.

"Human law, so to say. Has anyone seen Arcee?"

"Somewhere in the base", Ratchet said from his lab where he was pouring bright green liquid into another test tube.

"Then perhaps…" The Prime started.

"Busy!"

"Very well, I shall attend to Jack. Ionette, remain in the base," the blue and red mech said transforming and rolling out of the cave.

"Yes, sir," Ionette mumbled and walked past Ratchet.

"Before you disappear," the mech called out, "mind of asking those two mechs to help me out?"

"Yes, but about Airazor. Actually, he's a she," Ionette stated folding her arms.

"What?! But I thought…" the medic stuttered and tore his optics off of the experiment.

"Looks can be deceiving, right?" the silver-black jet said back and gestured the two beasts closer, "Help him out, will you? I'll go find Viper."

* * *

The Nemesis was flying high above the sea when Knock Out had finally regained consciousness. After realizing the outcome of the battle, he had commed the warship for a bridge and still baffled of what had happened in the vast emptiness the red sports car had started to grind off the scars in the med bay.

"Doctor," Megatron's low, menacing voice filled the lab area.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" The mech asked turning around and placing the grinder on the table. "Do you require medical assistance?"

"Nothing of the sort. What happened?" The Decepticon leader questioned walking in further and assessing the scientist's wounds.

"I… ran into a new Autobot, we shot a couple of blows and… er… well, this was the result."

"Optimus has a new pet? Pray tell, what was the mech's name?" The medic frowned to this and cleared his throat.

The silver mech lifted and eyebrow before chuckling: "You don't say… that a femme out bested you?"

"Er… Yes. But she had backup! I had that pretty lavender tailpipe begging for mercy but then someone sucker punched me," the red mech wailed.

Megatron halted in his tracks. "Did you say lavender?"

"Lavender-blue to be exact," the sleek red mech corrected and purred approvingly.

A large servo wrapped around his throat.

"NEVER lay your filthy hands on her again, nor think of her!" Megatron roared and tightened his grip.

Surprised and in pain the red mech placed his clawed servos on top of his master's hand trying to get it to loosen its grip. "I promise, mi lord, I promise!"

Dropping the medic onto the floor the ex-gladiator left the med bay.

"Truly, he needs to get a punching bag, now that Starscream isn't among our ranks anymore" Knock Out muttered and picked himself off of the floor.

* * *

Her running pede steps slowed down and came to a halt. Her fingers dug into her palms and her teeth almost cut through her lower lip as she chewed on it.

"Why?" She muttered.

Viper lifted her gaze from the floor and a picture of a sword penetrating lavender frame flashed before her.

"No, I got over it. It doesn't haunt me anymore…!" the grounder femme mumbled holding her helm with her servos.

She could still hear her father's laughter in her memory banks, circling over and over again.

"No… why?!" Viper cried out optics closed and banged her fist on the wall –or so she thought.

"Hey, easy!" A raspy voice said catching her hand.

Viper's optics shot wide open and for a moment she gazed at the white Wrecker in front of her.

"You alright, kid?" The mech's grin turned into a frown and his free hand tilted the femme's helm up so he could look right into her optics.

Viper swallowed but no sound escaped her voice box. Wheeljack eyed the femme a while before letting go of her hand and spun her around on her pedes.

Placing a servo on her back the mech pushed the grounder forward.

"I think some bot needs a cup of energon."

"N-no, I'm fine. Really Wheeljack", Viper managed to say and scooted the hand away.

"You sure? You look a little pale."

"I was just thinking…"

"That's just it. You femmes think too much, just act for once and don't think it over", the white mech grunted in his rough voice, "That's what I do, anyways."

The lavender-blue femme giggled to this; "Oh? Well, that explains all the rumors I have heard of a certain Wrecker running constantly into trouble."

Wheeljack let out a small laughter and stopped at his quarter door. "So, you sure you don't need a sip?"

Viper tilted her hip and leaned her servo on it thinking the offer over.

"That's exactly what I mean," the mech said grabbing the femme by the arm and pulled her inside.

"Wheeljack!" She was able to utter when the door closed.

Ionette turned a corner and looked into the corridor.

"I could've sworn it was Viper's voice…" She muttered and tensed as pedesteps echoed in the corridors.

A small blue femme came into view and glared back at the jet.

"You heard it too?" the motorcycle asked.

The flyer nodded.

"If she didn't come your way nor mine…" Arcee mumbled and glanced at the closed door.

Ionette nodded again and walked silently to the door.

The blue femme copied the jet's movements and soon they were staring at the closed door, Arcee having her blaster out. The silvery black femme kicked the door open and barged in with the small warrior.

The two femmes stared at the scene.

Viper, who was sitting on the white mech's table, was giggling unmanageably –most likely to Jackie- who was, in turn, on his back on the floor as the surprise attack had made him jerk in his chair and knock it over.

Ionette turned on her heels and exited the room sighing.

Arcee retracted her weapon and scoffed.

"What on Earth is happening in here?" Ratchet's voice resounded in the passages as he came round the corner with Airazor and Ravage behind him.

The medic looked at the jet who was leaning against the wall by the door, and then inside the white Wrecker's room where the young femme was still giggling and Wheeljack still on the floor cursing in Cybertronian.

"Look what you made me do, 'Cee. What a waste of perfectly good Energon."

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" The red mech snarled and took the chance to look into the Wrecker's room.

It wasn't so special in the end, except for the large container of grenades under the berth.

"Wheeljack, what have I said of having explosives in your private quarters?"

The bot on the floor glanced at the medic who was standing in the doorway behind the motorcycle.

"Relax, doc. It's just temporary."

Arcee rolled her optics and Ratchet sighed frustrated.

Viper was able to stop giggling for a moment and ask: "Why are you all in here?"

"That is what I would like to know as well." A deep, calm tone asked behind Ratchet.

All turned to look at Optimus who didn't seem too happy.

"Uh…" Viper and Wheeljack mumbled together.

"Well, I'm here because of the scream and the loud bang," Ratchet answered looking to Arcee.

"Ionette and I are here because of the scream," the blue femme continued and glanced at the lavender femme on the table.

"I'm here because he pulled me in," Viper said and pointed at Wheeljack who had managed to get up.

"And I'm here because this is my room," came his reply.

"What a chain of reasoning," the black jet mumbled and looked in, "Viper, move it."

The grounder femme obliged and jumped down from the table. She scooted past the three bots in the doorway and halted next to her friend.

Viper smiled apologizing to Optimus who suppressed a sigh and turned to Arcee: "Arcee, would you show Ionette, Viper and their friends to their quarters? It has been a long day."

"Sure thing," the femme answered and walked to the corridor, past the two femmes beckoning them to follow her and went right from the next turn.

"I'll return to my work," Ratchet said and hurried out of the room leaving the Wrecker and the Commander alone.

"Wheeljack," Optimus started but was cut off.

"I know, perhaps be a bit more discreet. But she wasn't feeling good so I thought a cup would make her feel better. As it did."

Prime nodded to this but said before leaving: "Still keep such interactions to minimum when under my command."

"Aye, sir." The Wrecker answered.

"Hey, what gives?" Bulkhead asked arriving to see the ending of the scene.

Wheeljack mumbled something without looking at his comrade and closed the door.

"What did I miss?" The green mech said to no one in particular.

* * *

_**And that was that. Comments, ideas, requests and reviews are all welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**First of all, I'm so sorry it has taken me an eternity to continue this story. I have struggled with this chapter for who know's how long (and I'm still not too happy with it) but at least I can now go on. ^^ So, I apologize and hope you like the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC (Ionette). Viper, Airazor, Ravage and the minicons belong to Dragonmaster789.  
**__**Rating: Safe T**__**  
**_

* * *

"Here's your room, Viper, and the one on the other side is Ionette's. Sorry for the small quarters, we really do have a slight space issue," the blue motorcycle said pointing at the two doors.

"Thanks!" Viper exclaimed happily dismissing the last part of the introduction and walked towards her room.

"Remember to set the door codes," Arcee called out and gestured the two beasts to follow her deeper into the base.

"Will do," the lavender blue femme answered waving good recharge to Airazor.

Clicking and swooshing of a door caught the young bounty hunter's attention.

"Hey, Ionette! Wait!" The lavender-blue femme said slipping her servo between the door and its frame. "What's the big rush?"

"I'm tired," The jet answered monotonically and getting ready to pry off the hand blocking the closing of her door.

"Nice try, I know you have been through worse than freefalling and hitting the ground and still having had Energon to burn," Viper challenged with a smile on her faceplate.

The older femme crossed her arms over her chest and vented a sigh. The only light illuminating the flier's room was coming from the hallway, slightly blocked by the younger bot. Ionette narrowed her optic and scoffed:

"So you're over the fact that he's here?"

The grounder femme bit her lip. "No, but I won't let it change anything."

The jet tilted her helm, urging the other to continue.

"I mean, about staying here and joining the battlefield."

"You could help out Ratchet. I'm sure the medic would welcome that… in his own way," the black and silver bot mumbled tapping her cheek with a clawed fingertip.

"Yeah, he _would_ indeed," Viper snorted dismissingly, "but I want to get even, for what he has done. You know that."

"Sadly I do. Apparently I couldn't hold onto my promise and keep you away from him."

"Well, it's not like you have completely failed. I haven't yet laid optics on him, but I will. And no one is going to stop me from taking revenge!"

"Revenge is never a solution," a deep voice said behind the lavender-blue Camaro.

Viper glanced over her shoulder to quickly turn away her gaze from the tall red mech. Ionette sighed ever-so-lightly.

"I did not mean to intrude in your conversation, for that I apologize. I only wanted to make sure that you were alright. Wheeljack mentioned you didn't feel good. Could you tell me why?" Optimus asked softly, placing one of his large servos on the young femme's shoulder.

Ionette arched an optic brow.

"I'll take my leave now," she muttered and stepping back let the door close shut.

The clang echoed in the otherwise empty hall.

"I think you know, Optimus. So why ask?" The lavender blue grounder said, her voice quivering, as she turned around to face the mech.

"Because forming feelings into words helps to relieve the pain."

Viper chuckled. "I knew you would say something like that, I should've made a bet."

The Autobot leader smiled gently. "I'm sure Ionette would've taken you on."

"'Nette? No way! She's no gambler. I guess you two have never met, then."

Optimus shook his helm. "I have not had the pleasure of meeting her, or of seeing her fight. In fact not even her rarity among the Autobots, as Ratchet would've put it, hasn't reached my audios."

"Oh, about her bearing wings? Don't worry, Optimus sir, she's fine," the young femme said with a smile coloring her features.

"It is not her I'm worried about, Viper, it's you. I fear what shocked you was the fact of having your father here, on this planet."

Viper scowled and pouted. She sifted her weight around couple of times not looking at the older mech she almost regarded as the father figure she never had.

"Yeah, Ionette broke the news. Said she had gotten a reading of his Energon signature on her way back with Raf."

An alarmed looked shot past the Prime's face. It didn't go unnoticed by the young bounty hunter.

"Everything okay?" She asked tilting her helm a bit.

The red mech nodded, his blue optics dimming as he pondered the newly acquired information. He lifted his gaze and looked sternly at the lavender-blue femme.

"Will you be alright?"

Viper nodded.

"Very well then, please, get some rest; we can continue our talk tomorrow," Optimus stated before reassuring the femme with a small smile.

She smiled but doubt gnawed her spark.

* * *

It was quiet on the command bridge, and Soundwave liked it. Dreadwing had dismissed himself only moments before referring to 'good recharging hours'.

The Intelligence officer snorted mentally. He was aware that the local time was around midnight, the time when most of the planet's inhabitants would be sleeping –as well as most of the Decepticons-, but he regarded it as peaceful work time. The sleek mech always seemed to work more diligently when the others were recharging –perhaps because he didn't have to monitor them so effectively.

The tapping echoed in the empty room. Soundwave's fingers raced over the console, his tentacles typing in a few commands every now and then.

"Soundwave," the Decepticon Lord's voice rumbled in the silent space.

The dark-colored mech halted his actions and turned his helm slightly, acknowledging his master's presence.

Megatron stopped behind his loyal third in command. How he had managed to move so quietly in the empty bridge was something that always had left Starscream boiling with rage.

"I believe you're aware of recent… quests among the Autobots," Megatron rasped glancing out the large windows and at the dark night sky outside.

Soundwave brought up two pictures.

"I see… You wouldn't happen to know of the incident involving our dear medic and one of the new arrivals?"

The intelligence officer turned to face his master. Activating his visor he played the fight fought in the desert.

The Warlord nodded. A small chuckle rose from his voice box. "So it was you… Poor doctor. Make sure he does not go out on his adventures again."

With that the intimidating mech left the bridge, his servos clasped behind his back, a smirk playing on the corners of his faceplate.

'_Soon, very soon.'_

* * *

**_And that's that. Comments, reviews, ideas and requests are always welcome._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Updating (finally!) again! ^^ Maybe the next chapter will come sooner than this one did, maybe. Hope you enjoy and a big thank you for all the reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette. Viper, minicons, Ravage and Airazor belong to Dragonmaster789.  
Rating: T, with cybertronian cursing**_

* * *

The Autobot leader walked into the base common area his mind heavy with thought. Unnoticing his old friend Optimus vented a deep sigh.

The medic tore his optics from his experiment and turned to look at his leader.

"Everything alright, Optimus?"

The tall red mech jerked, snapping back into the present.

"Ah, still up, Ratchet?" He stated slightly taken aback by the medic's presence.

"Yes. The racket before interrupted my work, and I don't want to leave it unfinished. I have almost done it…." The smaller mech's voice trailed off as he scrutinized through the microscope.

The Prime nodded, his mind once again focusing on his previous, worried thoughts. Walking to the main computer the tall Autobot merely leaned against it, the feeling of the console's cool metal being the only acknowledgement in his processor of the true world.

It had been eons since the last time Optimus had fallen this deep into his own mind, processing, analyzing, searching. And it had been eons since the Autobot leader had last seen the young lavender-blue femme. Eons, since he had felt so helpless.

The fact of Viper knowing that her father was here was unsettling enough, but the fact that she had heard it from Ionette, who had been on the planet for no more than 12 hours, was alarming. Team Prime had been monitoring all frequencies possible, and yet had failed to locate any Decepticons, not to mention the Nemesis, or the Decepticon Lord himself. It was just… impossible.

The Autobot leader's optics flickered slightly, his lips curving into a small smile.

'_Impossible doesn't belong to Viper's vocabulary,'_ he thought recalling a conversation he had had with the grown-uppish sparkling back on pre-war Cybertron. _'Still….'_

"…mus…"

'_No, I cannot let my prejudices shape my trust. Remember your own words. You're just looking at her through a lens of doubt.'_

"..timus."

'_As they say on this planet; innocent until proven guilty.'_

"OPTIMUS PRIME! WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!"

The Prime came tumbling down from his thoughts. He turned hastily on his pedes and almost pumped into the small medic.

Stumbling back a few steps Ratchet regained his balance and shot an accusing glare at his commanding officer.

It took the tall mech a few moments to fully return to the real world. Glancing at his comrade he sighed apologetically and rubbed the back of his helm.

"Optimus," the medic started, taking a step forward, his voice calmer this time, "will you tell me what is troubling you?"

"It is nothing you need to worry yourself with, Ratchet."

"Don't pull that on me, Optimus. I have known you longer than anybody else and I know that there is something on your mind and I'm not leaving before you tell me what."

"It is nothing, I assure you," the Autobot leader said straightening up to his full height.

The white and red mech scoffed waving his hand dismissingly.

"Don't. Even. Try," Ratchet snarled.

Optimus remained still, staring straight at his friend's optics. Ratchet stared back.

After what felt like an eternity the medic spoke again: "It's about our flying quest, isn't?"

The tall mech slumped a bit. "How did you know?"

"Please, I'm a doctor and as one am familiar with the sound of doubt in one's words."

"Somehow I cannot see the logic, but you are right."

"Of course I am," the smaller mech huffed rolling his optics. "But whatever in Primus's name has made _you_ to quiver in your faith?"

The Prime shuffled on his pedes, a habit he had picked up when he had been just a mere data clerk back in the Iacon data grid.

"Tell me, Ratchet, have you been able to pick up any Decepticon signatures?"

A confused look shot past the medic's faceplates. "No. You know that we can't track them while their shields are on."

Optimus nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, and my apologies for worrying you, Ratchet."

"That's quite fine, Optimus, but… Hey!" The medic hollered after his commander, who had disappeared into one of the tunnels. "I was still talking to you!"

* * *

She wasn't happy, not happy _at all_. She didn't feel like panicking, no, but the mere possibility of having to face up all of the Autobots at the same time didn't sound too appealing to the flyer.

After slamming the door shut in front of her friend and comrade cycles ago, Ionette was still leaning against the wall by the entrance to her temporary, _small_ quarters. The black jet wasn't known for fidgeting and feeling distress but her all-out venomous glare was common knowledge far and wide in the universe –the part that was inhabited by transformers, that is.

'_I should've linked being nosy with being a data clerk,'_ she scoffed mentally.

She had been aware that Viper and Optimus had been in good terms back on Cybertron, but never in Primus's spark would she have guessed that the friendship was still there, hidden under the ranks and eons of warfare.

The flyer let out a snarl-like sigh and decided to rest the pondering for a few cycles of recharge, Primus knows when she would be able to power down safely again.

'…_Regardless, I must act like nothing has changed.'_

* * *

"For the Allspark's sake, get up!"

Ionette onlined her optics. Squinting them she let her gaze roam from the dark ceiling to the walls and lastly to the door, which was currently shaking violently in rhythm with –most likely Viper's- bangings.

"Open the door, 'Nette, it's past…uh… scrap, it's way over the middle of the solar cycle."

"…So?" Came the flyer's whispery reply.

"So?! You're missing a brand new day! Besides, the kids aren't here," Viper giggled smirking at the closed door.

"Oh."

"Don't _'oh'_ me! Now, come on!"

"…No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I'll fight alone then. Don't shed lubricant over my remains; you can blame yourself for that."

Pedesteps echoed in the hallway.

After a minute the door clicked open and Ionette poked her head out: "I'm coming."

The lavender-blue femme beamed with joy.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay behind!" She said playfully, and tip-toeing back to the door added: "Optimus allowed us to accompany him on his patrol shift."

The silvery-black jet arched an optic ridge.

"Well," Viper muttered sheepishly, "me at least."

"Aha. Something else you wish to inform me about that I can't partake in?" Ionette half-muttered and half-growled.

"Umm… No. Good to see you up. Gotta go!" And the femme four-wheeler was gone.

Ionette blinked slowly and held back the urge to bang her helm on the doorframe. Leaving the room and closing the door behind her, the flyer ventured into the main area, where she found the Autobot medic crushing a wrench and cursing to himself.

Not indicating her presence in anyway, Ionette looked around the space to meet no one else.

Slightly curious for the lack of Autobots in the base she voiced her bafflement. The red and white mech shot up from his work and, dropping the wrench painfully on his pede, glared at the femme.

"Next time…_oof_…. give a warning!"

Ionette swallowed back a smirk. "Will do, doctor. My apologies."

"Yes yes... Arcee and Bumblebee are out checking an Energon reading, Bulkhead is somewhere sparring with Wheeljack and Optimus and Viper are out on patrol. As for the two of your companionship, I do not know and frankly don't care," Ratchet answered turning back to his studies, "as long as they don't go ransacking the base or any of its functions."

"Is there something that you would need my assistance in?"

The mech sneered. "No."

"Then I shall go do some recon. I'll be back in a few…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The medic roared spinning on his heels and stomping to the femme. "You will NOT, under _any_ circumstances, leave the base!"

Ionette stared at him blankly behind her one-optic-covering mask. _'Make it two skeptics.'_

The tilt of her helm was the only dare she did, urging the medic to explain his words.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, missy."

'_Missy?'_

The mech waved her off, scoffing: "As long as Optimus is off base, _I'm_ the one who makes the decisions. Or are you going to disobey a direct order?"

The flyer straightened her frame. "No. Sorry, _sir_."

"Hmph!" Ratchet grumbled and returned to his work.

Ionette watched the mech for a few more seconds before brushing it off and heading back to her room. Sadly, she only made it to the beginning of the tunnel when the siren rang.

Ratchet, walking to the console and typing in a few commands, went pale.

"What is it?"

"It's…" The medic started but trailed off.

"Yes?"

"It's a relic. Unearthed by geological powers in a country called Andorra." The mech blinked. "I must call Optimus."

The flier walked to stand by the medic.

Ratchet opened the com-link: "Optimus."

Static.

"Optimus, do you read me?"

"Let me try Viper," Ionette cut in, opening her private com, "Viper, come in."

Silence.

"They must have shut off all communications, probably training while surveying the area," the femme stated folding her arms.

"That may well be. In any case the relic may not end up in Decepticon hands. I must go."

"I must disagree, doctor. You may have earned your metal during the war for Cybertron but I doubt you have been on the field as of late. I'll go. You should call for backup."

The mech faced the flyer. "Ground bridging the others back will take too much time and I will not let you go and retrieve the relic unsupervised. So I shall accompany you."

Ionette glared at the mech.

"There's no time for dilly-dallying, we must be off, besides the two beasts are here _somewhere_ and will answer if the Ground Bridge is needed," Ratchet reasoned while punching in the coordinates.

"Yes sir," the flyer muttered and ran into the green vortex the medic right behind her.

* * *

When emerging from the Ground Bridge the femme halted on her pedes. Just barely was Ratchet able to stop behind her, avoiding collision with the flyer's wings.

"Why the sudden halt?" He asked annoyed taking in the sight of mountaintops stretching to the skies.

"Well, I could've gone on but you most likely would have… dropped to your offlining," Ionette answered and gestured at the straight fall from the edge of the mountain ridge they were standing on.

The medic let out an incoherent sound and backed off a bit. Lifting the scanner and moving around as much as the ridge gave room he got a fix on the location of the relic.

"It should be just behind that peak," Ratchet said, pointing east of their location.

"Very well, wait here, I'll be right back."

"Tsup! Don't even think about it! We move as a unit."

The silvery-black jet smirked inwardly. "As you say. Hold on!"

Rushing towards the medic, Ionette grabbed him under the arms and jumped from the cliff. Activating her thrusters she shot through the air and looped around the mountain in a long curve.

"WARN NEXT TIME!" The medic hollered over the rush of wind, half scared to death.

"…Maybe."

Ratchet growled but glanced at the scanner and pointed to a ledge higher on the mountainside. The flyer nodded and increased altitude. Avoiding snow-covered areas the femme set the mech down on a cliff near the wanted spot.

"It's too dangerous to land there. My thrusters might melt the snow and create an avalanche," Ionette explained dropping next to the red and white 'bot.

"Yes yes, I can see the container. I'll go collect it, try and get a hold of Optimus or any of the others."

The jet nodded and opened her com-link.

Ratchet set the scanner down and, with shaky steps and leaning close to the mountain wall, crept forward on the small, pede-wide rim. A noise caught his attention and the medic looked over his shoulder to see a blast heading his way. It hit the mountain above his helm.

"Primus…" he breathed as the mountain came down on him.

Ionette turned on her heels to witness the tons of rock and snow and ice come roaring down along the side of the mountain, wiping everything with it.

"Ratchet! _Ratchet!_"

* * *

_**That's for chapter 8. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. ^^ Comments, ideas, requests and reviews are all appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OC Ionette. Viper and the minicons belong to Dragonmaster789  
Rating: T**_

* * *

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

Viper rolled next to the red truck.

"I know you don't really approve of Ionette, but she has been there for me," the femme said, voice firmer than she had thought could leave her voice box.

The truck's engine hummed quietly. The sun was high over the desert heating the sand and the air, making it ripple. The two had been on patrol for a few hours already, not having encountered anything out of the ordinary.

'_The warmth of the road feels good, calming,'_ the mech thought before answering. "Approve is too strong a word, Viper. It is true that I have my doubts of her…"

"Have? So you don't trust her yet?"

"Trust is something that isn't given, it is earned."

The femme mentally grunted, _'I know!'_

The two drove quietly through Jasper, skipping lanes and stopping at traffic lights. The femme wasn't quite sure why they had taken this route but it seemed that the Prime knew where he was going.

"Viper," the red truck said sternly a few minutes later, having exited the city area, "the danger is real. He is here, on this very planet, not somewhere in the depths of the universe. And, with your encounter with Knock Out, _he_ _knows_ that you are here."

The femme scoffed. "I know Optimus, but the running must end. I'm ready; he has to pay for what he has done!"

"I full sparkedly agree with you, but it is not as if I, we, haven't tried," Optimus reasoned. "Viper, there is much for you to learn yet. Having given the possibility to face him doesn't mean you have to. There will be other chances, other fights."

"That's just it! Other fights, how many can we take? How many must we endure before we can rid the universe of him? How many will you allow to perish, Optimus? This planet, the kids?"

The Autobot leader screeched to a halt.

Viper steered past him spinning slightly before stopping. She was baffled. "O-optimus..?"

The mech vented a deep, frustration-filled sigh.

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Viper, and of the grim consequences of my decisions. Everything, from the moment I gave the order to separate the Allspark from the planet's core to the death of Cliffjumper weights heavy on my mind, influencing my decisions, my plans, my thoughts, all that is under the title 'Prime', all that is _me_."

The grounder femme went silent, slightly feeling guilty of bringing up painful memories within Optimus she hadn't been aware of. And she had thought highly of herself for knowing the Prime personally.

"I… I know, Optimus. It just… I'm tired, sorry," she mumbled hitching.

The mech didn't answer, only switched gears and began driving again. Viper followed his lead, staying silent behind him, drowning in her own thoughts and growing fears.

* * *

"Hey, Bulk?" Wheeljack started tossing the ball of bent pipes and scrap towards the green mech.

The two Wreckers had told the red and white medic that they were going to have a sparring match Wrecker style. Ratchet had only arched an optic ridge before waving them off. It had taken a lot of willpower not to snicker in the medic's hearing range.

"Yeah? What, Jackie?" Bulkhead said hurling the disfigured item back. Sparring, yeah right.

The white Wrecker bit his lip, spinning the ball on his forefinger before throwing it lazily at his friend. "What do you think of Viper?"

"Gah!" The other 'bot grunted as the pile of metal slipped his servos and dropped onto his pede.

Wheeljack winced before apologizing and rubbing the back of his helm; "Sry, Bulkie, I guess I'm a bit… preoccupied."

"It's nothing, Jackie. But… Viper? Why would you... Oh."

"…Yeah."

"Oookay, well… eh…"

"So?"

"So what?"

Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"So what do you think of her?"

Bulkhead shuffled on his pedes. "Uh... What _should_ I be thinking of her?"

"…You really are clueless, aren't you, Bulk?"

"Only when I want to be."

Wheeljack grinned at this. That was Bulkhead right there. "Come on. Tell me."

"There's not much to tell."

"That's low, Bulk. Come on, say something."

"What? Like 'she's nice, a good alt mode' kinda thing?"

"Yeah, anything else?"

"How should I know?!" The green 'bot exclaimed, waving his arms. "You're the one who met her first!"

The white Wrecker stared at his comrade.

"Yeah, sorry, Bulk. How about we finish the game?"

"Sure," the bigger mech answered picking up the ball, "and, you know, if you want to talk about Viper, ask Optimus. He has known her for a long time."

"Optimus, eh? Maybe, but this isn't the kind of thing you go asking your commanding officers about," Wheeljack mumbled, halfly to himself.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee had come back from their mission just in time to meet up with Optimus and Viper returning from their patrol.

"Where is Ratchet?" The Autobot leader asked, wondering, not seeing the red and white medic scrutinizing over his work in his lab where he (usually) was at all times.

"Don't know," Arcee answered shrugging. "We just got back from our Energon hunt."

"Well?"

Arcee shook her helm: "No good, it was a false lead. Maybe a scanner malfunction."

The Prime nodded. "We are in grave need of Energon, but finding Ratchet is our top priority. He rarely disappears without mentioning."

"How about Ionette? Seen her?" Viper shot in, trying to make the question sound innocent.

"No. Maybe Ratchet noticed she was up to something and went after her," the motorcycle replied.

"Ratchet wouldn't have done that without informing one of us. There must be another explanation," Prime reasoned while mentally keeping himself from jumping into hasty conclusions.

Bumblebee peeped capturing everyone's attention. The yellow scout pointed at the flashing screen.

Optimus walked to the console and brought up the latest files.

"I see. It seems while we were away a relic was unearthed on a mountainous area by an avalanche," he said narrowing his optics.

"But Ratchet wouldn't have gone alone," the pink-blue femme pointed out.

"Perhaps Wheeljack and Bulkhead went with him," Optimus stated.

"What about us?" A voice called out from across the room.

Viper glanced over her shoulder to see the two Wreckers coming closer. Wheeljack winked foxily at her and grinned. The lavender-blue femme turned her helm away and cleared her voice box. Luckily for her, Optimus spoke out:

"Ratchet has disappeared, as well as Ionette. There is a new relic signal and the Ground Bridge has been opened by the coordinates. I was under the impression that you two were with our medic, perhaps scouting the area."

"Nope," the white mech grunted, "the doc never called us for help. Thought he was busy with his project."

"Yet there's a relic out there and two missing 'bots," Arcee summed up crossing her arms.

"So _Ionette_ is with him," Viper mumbled glancing at the closed Ground Bridge. "Should we go?"

"Indeed, I will reopen…" Optimus nodded but was cut off by a com-link signal.

_"Ionette calling base. Anyone there?"_

"Yes. What is yours and Ratchet's current situation?" The tall red mech asked.

There was a brief pause.

"… Free-falling, sir."

* * *

_**Comments, requests, reviews and ideas are all appreciated (and wanted). :)**_


End file.
